The current trend in neuroscience research is to determine how large populations of information processing neurons relate to behavior. Sensor and electrode technology makes it possible to access large numbers (>100) of neurons. Researchers need to collect data from these sensors and to process the data on-line as a critical next step for understanding more complex neural network interactions. Technology needs to be developed for a scalable system that can simultaneously record data and process data on the fly for real time interactive management and control of the system under study. To address the need for such a large number of channels, R.C. Electronics Inc. plans to modify its existing recorder to provide time synchronization capability between multiple recorders and a high speed network based communication port for interfacing to other signal processing systems. In addition, the availability of NDAS would make multichannel data widely available to researchers through the high speed internet. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: There is a market demand for high frequency multichannel Network Data Acquisition Systems in the computational neuroscience market as a research and teaching tool. There exists an aerospace, industrial, and military market in acoustic, vibration, shock, and sonar where high frequency multichannel recording and processing requires 500 or more channels.